


The Einzbern's Maid

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: AU, the Einzbern house is a well-known one in Fuyuki Kingdom. Nevertheless, their heiress is quite a closed book. No one could bother even opening her. One day, they decided to hire a maid for the quite unpredictable heiress. One special thing about this maid is that she is quite able to sate the heiress' attitude.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Miyu Edelfelt/Illyasviel von Einzbern
Kudos: 17





	The Einzbern's Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Overview:  
> Type: Romance (Yuri, Shoujo Ai)  
> Anime: Fate Series  
> Shipping (for romance): Illyasviel von Einzbern x Miyu Sakatsuki
> 
> Music: cuddle by Choucho (Fate kaleid liner Prisma Illya 3rei! second Ending song)
> 
> Note: Got the idea after reading a Princess story and groaning about how I want to watch Prisma Phantasm and also after fully-ascending Scheherazade in my FGO game.

**"** You have to stop being so mean to the Servants, Illyasviel." said a dark haired girl as she combed her hair. She was the only one person who stayed to put up with the princess' attitude. Some didn't stay long.

As a response, the princess sighed as she marveled at how the older girl behind her was combing her hair. "You don't get it, Rin...no one does..." she replied. It made Rin sigh as well.

Illyasviel von Einzbern.

The heiress of a well-known family in the entire Fuyuki Kingdom. She was a cute little girl. A perfect epitome of a princess...well, minus her bratty attitude. No one really knows why she became this way. Some say that ever since her brother had his own family and left them to marry the King of Britain, the right to the kingdom of Fuyuki was entrusted to her. The pressure of being a child to be able to inherit the kingdom might've hit home.

The King and Queen, or her parents, were always away. And when I say always, I mean always. The last time she saw them was when after her older brother left the kingdom. And that was 3 - no, considering what will happen a few days from now - 4 years ago. All those years, she was only 10 when they left and when she lived her life in the kingdom alone.

"Ah, that's right. Illya, your 14th birthday is coming up soon. Have you planned a great way to celebrate?" Rin asked and this made Illya open one eye and look intently at her

"Tohsaka Rin. You are one of those I ask to call me by my nickname. Nevertheless, do not get the wrong idea of addressing me disrespectfully." the princess said, getting up from her combing her bed hair "I'll be retiring to my bathroom. Tell them all not to disturb me."

"Y-yes...Princess Illya..."

"Good."

As Illya left for the bathroom, Rin sighed as she exited the room. Entering the kitchen, she spotted her four fellow servants in there. They seem to be having a serious talk. One of them noticed her "Nee-san!" "Hi, Sakura, well, Nameless, Luvia, Sakura, Medusa. What are you all talking about?"

"Rin, we have news." the white haired, tan skinned man spoke "Speak, Nameless." and she isn't kidding. That man is the head of the Kitchen and his name is Nameless "First, is the King of Britain. She just called and told us that she would visit us along with Princesses Illya and Chloe's brother, her husband, and children any time soon because Princess' birthday is coming up." Nameless spoke and Rin sighed "Honestly. She has the tendency to pop up from somewhere after being silent for a long time.... So? Any more news?" Rin said as she started grabbing some utensils to serve the princess her food

"Next, we have Princess Chloe. She said she's coming back now as well. As her birthday is the same day as Princess Illyasviel's. She also said that she was coming with something to probably thaw her sister's heart..." Luviagelita Edelfelt says as she sighed, running a hand through her blonde tube curls

"Hm? Is she certain?" Rin asked and Luvia shrugged "She assured that what she is bringing will stop our princess from being emotionless but..." she trailed off, unsure "She said she'll come home tonight. So we better prepare. Knowing the King of Britain, she'll pop up the same time as Lady Chloe comes home..." Sakura says and everyone nods.

***

_The Einzbern family is a well-known monarch said to have ruled Fuyuki. They had conquered the Matou and Tohsaka who were the two warring families they found to seek power in Fuyuki._

_The head of the Einzbern family during the time when they first arrived at Fuyuki and discovered such atrocious acts, Irisviel von Einzbern, waged war and conquered the warring families and they became the rulers of Fuyuki instead. The Matou and Tohsaka families were reduced to merely nobles. Their heirs offered up to the Einzberns as servants._

_A few years past and Irisviel had a husband named Kiritsugu Emiya and they had adopted a son named Shirou Emiya, age 10. Soon, when Shirou was 14, the couple finally gave birth to their twin daughters, Illyasviel von Einzbern and Chloe von Einzbern._

_Four years passed, Shirou, now age 18 and who was supposed to inherit the throne, found himself a home in Europe. He was soon married to the King of Britain - well, they say King but in truth, she was a woman in disguise - named King Arturia Pendragon. He moved out of Fuyuki, passing the inheritance to the throne to the twins, age 4. Although, Chloe, didn't like the idea of being a queen and all therefore glad to be the younger of the twins - it automatically came to Illyasviel to become the next queen._

_Queen Irisviel and Kiritsugu would wander the world in search of ancient magecraft. Therefore, always leaving Illyasviel alone. While Chloe, she picked up the habit of always going on a journey and, unlike their parents though, comes back every week._

_News came that Shirou had children with the King of Britain - therefore shouting to the kingdom that their king is indeed a woman but a king nonetheless - in fact, two of them, thereby Illyasviel and Chloe as aunts. The two children were both girls, named as Mordred Pendragon, age 14 the same age as Illyasviel and Chloe, and Gudako Pendragon, age 10._

Illyasviel lifted her head from underneath the water as she sighed, the water from her hair dripping as she spaced out. She snapped out of her reverie when there was a knock on her bathroom door "Who is it?" "It's me, Illya! Come on out and get dressed! We'll eat dinner altogether later!" the eccentric familiar voice made her flinch

_Chloe..._

Illya stayed silent as she exited the bathroom...

Only to be met by a grinning Chloe and another unfamiliar face behind her.

Everything stopped for the silver haired princess as she took in her sister's presence and the other one behind her. Speaking of which, that girl behind her sister looked...beautiful. She looked the same age as them, she had dark hair that she partially tied at the back of head, and she had those hypnotic gold eyes that didn't exactly help guess what she was thinking in the first place.

Although what made Illya gape was what the girl was wearing....

"Why a maid outfit?" Illyasviel asked, trying to be as subtle and cold as possible, her usual demeanor. Chloe looked behind her and smiled, gesturing the girl to come closer. She did and she slightly nodded at her "My name is Miyu Sakatsuki. I am of debt with Lady Chloe therefore I offer the Einzberns my services. I was told to become her sister's personal maid. I assume you are Princess Illyasviel. Pleased to meet you." she said slightly curtsying.

"Chloe. Explain this."

"You know, Rin is always busy doing more major stuff and she would be only helping us in academics and all, as ordered by Mama and Papa. She isn't your personal maid. Therefore, when I was adventuring, I decided to get you a real personal maid. You can't always call on Rin. She's also taking care of the kitchen along with the others." Chloe says as she sized her sister up, as if trying to see if she will fight back. After all, Illyasviel could never win against Chloe in physical combat as long as they could remember.

Illya looked from Chloe then to the girl named Miyu then sighed "Do what you want." "I have brought the clothes that Rin-san have prepared for you, Princess Illyasviel." Miyu handed Illya her bundle of clothes which Illya responded with angrily pulling it off her grasp and stomping back into the walk-in closet to get dressed.

Chloe sighed then turned to Miyu "I'll leave you to take care of Illya, Miyu. After she gets dressed you both go to the dining room as we are having a feast." the pink haired Einzbern salutes and leaves the room.

Miyu sighed as she sees Illya leave the closet, fully dressed with a yellow blouse, denim shorts and her silver hair down her back. Miyu couldn't help but gape and stare at her princess. Wait what!? That sounded wrong! "Stop staring or I'll leave you." Illya gave one last glare at her as Miyu shook her head and followed the princess out of the room.

***

"Illya!"

The familiar voice of her brother made her look up. She was looking at her feet as she walked towards the direction of the [always] empty dining room when she heard his voice. She thought she was just hearing things. But no, when she looked up, instead of a table with only one plate on it, she saw a dining room filled with people.

There was her older brother, Shirou, and his wife, the King of Britain, Arturia Pendragon - who everyone sometimes calls as Saber - and their children. Mordred looked so much older for her true age and she looked more mature while the younger one, Gudako, was having a blast with playing with another child that she assumed that her brother's family brought with them. And behind the child was a Knight from Arturia's kingdom.

She sees Chloe playing rock paper scissors with Mordred. She also sees Nameless, Rin, Sakura, Luvia and the servant she hates the most, Shinji from the Matou household, the servants were all placing food on the dining table.

Miyu took her place beside the other servants as Illya sat down beside her brother as she gave a slight bow to the King of Britain. Arturia just smiled at her "I hope you don't mind that Mash and Lancelot joins us. They were insistent of wanting to guard us from Britain to here." she apologizes while gesturing to the child playing with Gudako and the Knight behind her

"Oh, that's alright, Arturia-san. So her name is Mash, huh? She's Gudako's playmate?" Illya asked and Shirou sighed "As much as I want to say that she's just a playmate, she's actually Lancelot's daughter and well," Shirou whispered something to Illya who covered her mouth in surprise "Hmmm. Well, that is expected for the children of royals, I guess." Illya forms a sad look in her eyes that the others noticed but made no mention of.

"Well, then, thank you for the food!" Chloe cheered and everyone sweatdropped but said their grace anyway.

***

"How long are you going to keep following me, Sakatsuki?!" Illya glared at her personal maid as she stopped walking. Miyu looked into her crimson eyes "Until you go back to the palace, Princess Illyasviel. Rin-san, your brother, nieces, King Arturia, Chloe and the others will be worried about you. You snuck out again of your academics. I was lucky to have found you in the courtyard." Miyu said as she stepped closer to her, causing Illya to glare at her more

"Did I ask you to come after me? You're supposed to be my personal maid but that doesn't mean you should keep on following me everywhere! And that also doesn't mean that you have to stick by me all the time! And when you caught me in the courtyard, why didn't you just alert Lancelot who stood guard nearby the escape route I took? Such an airhead." Illya tsked in annoyance as she turned away from Miyu and kept walking

They were still within the kingdom but they had been walking on the sea shore for quite a while now. Miyu didn't know why but when Shirou left to check on Gudako who was playing with Mordred and Mash, Illya left the palace through the window that cuts to the courtyard. She followed her nonetheless. After all, this princess piqued her interest. Because she was the exact opposite of who she was...

"Princess Illyasviel! Let us go back now!" Miyu said as she ran faster to catch up to her. Illya tsked again as she looked back to Miyu. When she was close enough, Miyu could sense the negative energy radiating from her entire body. It was...

"Depressing..."

Illya stopped, the girl before her with gold eyes looking into the depths of her crimson ones

"Wh...what did you just say...?" Illya asked as she held her personal maid's shoulders. Miyu stopped and realized what she said "Forgive me, Princess but...I just couldn't help but notice it. I've felt it at the first time I met you. You were the only person in the castle with the most sullen aura..." Miyu said softly. Illya's eyes widened as her hands lowered from Miyu's shoulders to Miyu's hands. She took them in hers

"Princess?"

"I...want you to come with me..."

And so, Illya pulled her along and they ran off "Wait...where are we going, Princess?" "Somewhere." she answered simply and tugged at her even more, asking her to pick up the pace.

***

They stopped when they reached a forest covered in white. It seems...that forest was special. It was winter...in the middle of summer! Frozen? Anyway, Illya led her into the depths of the forest as finally, they came upon a cave. They went inside and Miyu found the cave quite cozy.

Illya let go of her hand, although Miyu frowned at the loss, and started up a fire. When it was done, she spoke "Sit down anywhere, Sakatsuki." Illya stood up and went into the cave even more. She pulled out a rock and found her travel bag still there. She opened it and grabbed the big blanket inside.

She found Miyu sitting near the fire, trying to warm her hands. Illya then draped the huge blanket on Miyu and climb into it as well, sitting beside her personal maid. Miyu slightly blushed at the contact but Illya sighed "Y-you know...you were the only one who could sense right away what it is that I felt.... All of them...they couldn't predict what I felt. I mean, sure, I guess Rin and Saber has some ideas but I never opened up for them myself..." she looked into Miyu's eyes

"What a strange girl you are. How did you know?" she gave the faintest trace of smile at her, looking into her eyes, trying to detect any lies in her. Miyu blushed again but looked into her hands, twiddling her fingers "The Sakatsuki family is..." she starts telling a short story of her life...

_The Sakatsuki was a wealthy family of nobles_. _They were no monarch but they were still renowned for their ability to provide for a small village even though they weren't the leader of it. They possessed knowledge far beyond what a normal person would know and they were highly capable both physiologically and even_ _psychologically..._

_They were a family of four actually, a mother, a father, an older brother and Miyu Sakatsuki. Although the brother was called in by a prominent family in Trifas and this was proof that their family was often targeted due to their abilities. They have vast knowledge of magecraft and even their bodies are full of magic circuits and all of these they entrusted to their daughter, Miyu._

_Because of this fact, one day, they were threatened. Those who threatened them wanted to find the most prominent heir of the Sakatsuki, meaning Miyu's older brother. But when the parents refused to reveal where their son was, they were killed right in front of her eyes._

_Her parents' murderers, looked onto her and tried to get their hands on her. Reasoning out that if the brother is prominent, so would be the younger sister. All it should take was a bit of stimulation. As Miyu closed her eyes and shivered, scared, she screamed loudly, suddenly the entire space in the house became heavy. They cursed as they still tried to get their hands on her but the door burst open and in came a group with white uniforms._

_The murderers were quickly arrested. One of them who had black and white suit and also a blonde lady with purple clothes approached her. But due to stress in her body, she blacked out._

_When she awoke, what greeted her was the ceiling. It was an unfamiliar ceiling to be exact. When she sat up and saw that she had new clothes on which made her slightly scared but then, she noticed a woman wearing a white uniform slightly similar to those who saved her from the murderers earlier. The woman (with brown hair sitting on a wheelchair) approached her_

_"You are Miyu, correct?" she asked. In response, though, Miyu couldn't find her voice, therefore,_ _the woman pat her head "It's okay. You don't have to force yourself to speak. We are aware of what happened to your parents," she paused and smiled at her "My name is Fiore. Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia. Now, come on, someone wants to see you..." Fiore helped her up and they both exited the room_

_As they were walking, Miyu couldn't help but look onto Fiore "U-um..." "Don't worry. I can assure you that you can trust us...because, you know..." she paused as she opened a door_

_"Miyu!!"_

_The familiar voice made her snap her head at the source. Her eyes widened as a teenage boy approached her and hugged her "I'm sorry.... I'm sorry I was too late to save Mother and Father.... I'm so sorry..." they both cried "Onii-chan...I'm sorry I wasn't able to save them..."_

_As both their tears dried, the boy turned Fiore "Fiore-san...thank you...for allowing me to save my little sister." he bowed and Fiore shook her head "It's only natural, Sieg...." she replied "Well, let's go eat. We have things to discuss..." they all nodded_

_An hour has passed and Miyu met everyone_ _in that home. They were the Yggdmillenia family, Gordes Musik Yggdmillenia, Darnic Prestone Yggdmillenia, Fiore's younger brother, Caules Yggdmillenia, Astolfo, her brother's best friend and also a prince from France, and her brother, Sieg, had been serving them for a long time. Never having the chance to save her. Nonetheless, Miyu bore no hatred and even teased her brother of his relationship with another noble that lives in the home of the Yggdmillenia, Jeanne d'Arc, Astolfo's friend, a noble from France as well._

"Living there was worthwhile. But then, some accomplices of those who murdered my parents came and attacked our home. The Yggdmillenia managed to subdue them but even still, we were thankful for Lady Chloe, your sister who happened to be passing by Trifas, who helped us in subduing even more of those who attacked us," she paused as Illya handed her a biscuit which she accepted

"We asked her how we can ever thank her but she refused. But then, she asked me to lend my services to the Einzberns. Therefore, here I am." Miyu continued as Illya listened intently to her story. It made her think that she was lucky that she still had her family with her. And Miyu was also lucky to have been saved twice from danger....

A moment of silence passed and Illya gave a sigh and stood up, fixing the hidden travel bag of hers again. Miyu was about to return the blanket but Illya gave her a look "Keep it." she simply said as she stretched her arms and turned back to Miyu "Alright, let's go back.... I have some things to do and ask Rin for..." she offered her hand to make Miyu stand up

"O-oh...th-thank you, Princess Illyasviel..."

"Tell you what," Miyu looked at Illya when she said this and saw that she gave her another one of those simple smiles "I'll call you Miyu...in exchange, I want you to call me Illya. 'Cause, Illyasviel's too long and formal." Miyu nodded slightly and accepted Illya's hand and she stood up

"Oh, and one last thing, Miyu," her name rolling off Illya's lips made Miyu blush slightly "Y-yes...Princess Illya?"

"Drop the princess honorific when we're alone, yeah?"

"Y-yes, of course, Illya."

***

And so, a month has passed before the two royal's birthdays, everyone's noticed how Illya had slightly changed. She was more happy. Especially when Miyu was near and was always talking to her. Everyone was delighted to have their princess revert back to her previous cheerful self. Another thing that the servants noticed was Miyu. Whenever she would sleep, she would cuddle up a special blanket that they had never seen before. They had asked her where she got it but Miyu just looked away with a slight blush

"Miyu, mind if we talk to you?"

Miyu looked away from fixing Illya's bed. Right now, her princess was at the palace library, studying up on how to rule the kingdom as she is supposed to be coming-of-age on her birthday. So she was fixing her quarters instead.

"Y-yes, Rin-san? Luvia-san?"

"I've noticed how Illya has changed these past few days. And I think that you are the reason for it. Whatever it is you did for Illya to change that way, must've been miraculous." Luvia said with a suggestive look in her eyes and Miyu blushed "I-I don't think I've done anything special..."

Rin and Luvia exchanged teasing looks "That is where you are wrong, milady. Illya has been the toughest wall in this palace. No one could ever break her demeanor. Ever since her parents went away, she's started to become bratty and refused to listen to anyone. She often snuck out of her academics..." Rin sighed "We thought she would never change. We missed the old princess that always gave a smile our way when we took care of her after her parents left..." Luvia continued for her

Miyu slightly looked away with a blush "It is only a given. It is what I was ordered to do so...."

"H...huh?"

"I was called in by the Yggdmillenia a day after we got saved by Lady Chloe from the attackers. They asked me to listen to her request. It being for me to come with her to become Princess Illya's personal maid. She said she wanted her sister back as well. So she asked me to come with her. The Yggdmillenia allowed me to do so. So, here I am..." she said...

Unbeknowst to them, though, a certain nosy servant had been listening in on them and he smirked "This is the chance I've been looking for. Heh!" he said and quickly went off.

***

"Yo, Illya!!"

"Mou, Kuro...I told you to not to surprise me like that!"

Illya had scolded her little sister for always popping up somewhere when she's concentrating. But in the end, Kuro, that being Chloe's nickname, would still be mischievous and not listen to her.

Chloe gave laugh "C'mon, Illya, you're always too stiff." and this made Illya roll her eyes "Yeah but you're too carefree. You should study with me instead of goofing off."

"Says the girl who didn't study back then."

"Oh shut up."

They paused...then gave in a fit of giggles

"Hahh...I missed this. You know, talking to you. You were always away, Kuro. Didn't got a chance to talk to you for a long time."

"Uwaa...too dramatic.... Speaking of which...what made you change anyway? Is it, as I thought, about your new personal maid? These days, you two have been inseparable. And I sometimes overhear Miyu call you Illya when you two are alone..." Chloe gave a suggestive grin and wink which made Illya blush, pausing in her works

"Oh? Have I hit a right answer!?"

"I-it's your imagination, Chloe!!!"

"Wow. You calling me by my true name means I'm right! Ohohohoho!!"

"STOP COPYING LUVIA'S LAUGH!!!" Illya covered her ears in fake agony but blushing nonetheless. When Chloe stopped her ridiculous laugh, Illya looked onto the blank paper on her table...she couldn't help but sort of imagine Miyu's face...

Those eyes that saw through her soul...

Those hands that opened the lock in her heart...

Those lips that cracked a smile whenever she felt alone...

Just then, she remembered the conversation she had with the Pendragon family before...

_"Onii-chan, Saber?"_

_"Yes, Illya?"_

_"Is it true? Is Gudako really..."_

_Arturia gave a smile "Promised to Mash? Yes, yes she is."_

_"And...she's alright with that? You guys are alright with that?" Illya gave an uneasy look onto them which made Shirou and Arturia look at each other as they observed Mash, Gudako and Mordred playing hide and seek_

_"You know, Gudako's not the only one promised to someone..."_

_"Wha-don't tell me even-"_

_"Yes. Even Mordred. Although, her case is a bit complex 'cause she has 2 suitors...but anyway..." Shirou sweatdropped and Arturia sighed "Why she just doesn't choose is of mystery to us. Gudako chose hers so easily. One of my trusted Knights' daughter...a future warrior and elegant flower for the kingdom..." Arturia says which made Illya look onto her hands_

_"Someday, Illya, you too would need to choose someone to promise yourself to. Though, as it is kinda strange. But you will find someone. I believe that." Shirou had said this as they both held Illya's hand_

_"Saber...Onii-chan..."_

"Yosh. I better go now, Illya. It's time to do some of my daily training regime!" Chloe said "E-eh? Already?" "Yeah." blowing a kiss to her sister, she continued "I'll talk to you later, _Onee-chan...!_ " as she left with a skip in her steps. Illya sighed as she shook her head.

  
"Honestly, she's too carefree...not that I hate that about her though..." Illya mumbled sighing then turning back to her work.

"Excuse me, Princess Illya..."

The voice made Illya's good mood vanish. "Come in, Shinji..." she hesitantly ordered Shinji. The boy instantly came in "If it's not much of a bother-" "You're already bothering me as soon as you spoke. Now, don't waste my time and speak already." she ordered in her "royalty voice" which made Shinji flinch. In his mind, he cursed the young Einzbern but he showed the same face outside.

"I just wanted to tell you something that I heard from your personal maid..." he said in a sort of soft voice. Now this made Illya curious "Speak." she said in an annoyed tone

"Your personal maid was ordered by your sister to act like someone who cares for you. And I heard from her talk with Rin and Luvia that she was just ordered to make you open up. And I even heard her say that you were nothing but a stuck up brat that she was just biding her time until you...Your Highness...?" he trailed off when she saw that Illya had risen from her seat and was emitting a dark aura, her eyes covered by the shadow of her bangs

"Leave."

"B-but Your High-?!"

"I SAID LEAVE!!!" Illya yelled as she lifted her hand and she released a dark orb of magic towards Shinji whose eyes widened as he screamed as loud as he could

But as the dark orb reached him, a sword stopped it. They looked at who had interfered and she saw Arturia, King of Britain, had used her Holy Sword to neutralize the darkness. "Illya! What is the meaning of this!?" she looked at the door and saw-

"Onii-chan, Nameless, Rin, Luvia, Sakura, Chloe..." Illya stopped as her gaze landed on the gold eyed girl wearing a maid outfit "...Sakatsuki..."

***

Miyu's eyes widened as Illya addressed her the same way she did when she didn't open up to anyone. They noticed that Illya's eyes were blank crimson. They seemed lost. As if...

"She's lost trust in everyone."

Everyone looked at Miyu as she stared intently at Illya. "Illya...what happened...? Why...why are you back to before!?" Miyu yelled at her and Illya sadly smiled "You should ask yourself that, Sakatsuki. Why do I think Illya became what she was before?" she then looked to her window, opened it and then swiftly jumped to the courtyard

"ILLYA!"

They saw Illya sprint off, away from the palace "We have to go aft-?!" Chloe started but Shirou stopped her "Onii-chan! What are you doing!? Illya will get away!" "Don't worry. We'll find her. But first, we have to ask this moron-" he pointed to Shinji who was still pale and scared of earlier's events "what he said to Illya to make her use magic that she was ordered not to use." he continued as everyone stared at Shinji.

"Miyu, look for Illya. Leave him to us. It's up to you to make Illya cheerful again. If you've done it before, you can do it again." Rin said and everyone nodded, agreeing with her. "Alright. I understand." Miyu said as she left the room.

"So? Tell us the truth. What did you say?" Nameless said as Arturia pointed her sword at the Matou heir who tsked. "Not talking, huh? Well then, Rin, truth thaumaturgy. I think you and Luvia already perfected such technique?" Shirou ordered while Rin and Luvia got closer to Shinji

"This won't hurt..."

"A lot..."

The two girls then made Shinji swallow a gem gleaming blue. He sort of choked but then swallowed it nonetheless.

"Now, what did you say to Illya?"

"I told her that Miyu was acting only based on orders and she-" Shinji stopped talking when Shirou nodded at Nameless "Alright...." Nameless said as he suddenly pulled off his apron which showed him wearing red robes.

"Come on, Shinji..." Nameless pulled him away as he looked at Chloe "Don't be so worried for Illya, Kuro. Miyu will bring her back. It isn't your fault." he said while walking away, taking Shinji with him. Then, footsteps sounded and they saw Mordred carrying Gudako and Lancelot carrying Mash

"Your Highness did something happen?" Lancelot asked as Mordred handed Gudako to Arturia who hugged her to herself "It's fine. You guys go back to sleep." Shirou said as they all looked out the window

***

Miyu ran off the palace grounds. She had changed into a more casual outfit to better move in them as she ran to find her princess...and she still blushes inwardly when she thinks of Illya that way. She didn't know what made Illya so upset that she'd resort to calling her with her last name again. And her birthday is coming up soon even!! So much for gathering up enough courage to tell her how she felt...!

_"Wh-what are you saying, Miyu? Are you telling us that the only reason you became Illya's personal maid is because you were ordered to?!" Rin asked as Miyu looked onto her after she finished fixing the bed._

_"...at first."_

_"Wha...?"_

_"At first that was my reason. But...when I looked into her eyes, I found different emotions mixed into those crimson orbs. It's as if she was struggling to do something. Her eyes emitted a depressing aura. I wanted to know what the reason is. When I heard that she was going to be taking care of a kingdom on her own, I realized it..." Miyu closed her eyes and opened them again, with a smile on her lips_

_"She needed someone to be with her through it all. She can't handle it all alone. But because you guys are all older than her, she couldn't open it up for anyone. She was scared to be called childish. So I decided," she paused again as the two older servants listened to her intently_

_"I will be the one to stand beside Illya through it all. I will help her to get through it all...! Because..."_

"Illya!!! Where are you!?" Miyu called as she ran through every direction of Fuyuki just to find her princess. She would excuse herself to those she bump as she kept on calling Illya's name. Though the people knew Illyasviel as their princess, they weren't paying enough attention to her to figure out that the princess was actually missing. Not really missing. Probably just hiding somewhere like before...

Finally, Miyu skidded into a stop, realizing something...

"The Winter Forest!"

She ran back to the direction of the forest where she told Illya of her family. She bets she was there because Illya did say to her that she used to come there when she wanted to think alone.

***

"I finally found you," Miyu paused to catch her breath, slightly shivering at the coldness of the cave 

"Illya..."

"Don't call me that. You aren't worthy."

"Look, Illya, would you listen to-?!"

"Leave me alone!!" Illya grabbed a stone and threw it in Miyu's direction. But the curious Sakatsuki caught it on her right index finger and thumb then threw it to the floor as it shattered.

Illya's eyes widened as she tried to throw a couple more of rocks at the girl before her. But she just kept on catching it and shattering it. "Illya..." "It's all you isn't it!? You...YOU FORCED ME TO OPEN UP TO YOU AND YOU JUST USED ME!" Illya yelled, tears streaming down her face

"Wha-?!"

"I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU MORE THAN ANYONE IN THIS KINGDOM. MORE THAN MY BROTHER AND SISTER AND THOSE WHO CARED FOR ME...BUT YOU WERE JUST LETTING ME DANCE IN THE PALM OF YOUR HAND! YOU TRICKED ME!"

"What are you talking about, Illya!? I did no such thing!"

"QUIT LYING! SHINJI TOLD ME EVERYTHING! HE TOLD ME YOU CALLED ME A STUCK UP BRAT AND YOU WERE JUST BIDDING YOUR TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT!? WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD I DO WITH THESE FEELINGS BUILDING UP INSIDE ME!? I THOUGHT I REALLY FOUND THE ONE WHO WILL CARE FOR ME...YOU, MIYU...BUT...WHAT-?!"

"Wait, wait, wait!! Time time time! Illya...you said..."

"Yes. I cared for you and I thought you did too. I knew that ever since we first came here and you opened up to me and you took care of me, I fell in love with you! Every part of you! Bu-?!" Illya stopped yapping as Miyu ran towards her and hugged her tight. She struggled to break free but Miyu just hugged her tighter.

Soon enough, Miyu pulled away from the hug and Illya noticed that she was crying as well "Illya...you don't know what I felt. I tried my best to hide my true feelings for you. But I couldn't help but blush when I think of you and sometimes ended up calling you "my princess" in my head. You don't know how it agonized me thinking if you felt the same way. It hurt me. But I kept these feelings to myself because I knew it would just hurt me if I were to assume...but...now, I heard from you that that was how you felt..." Miyu lifted her face to the princesses own and kissed her

The kiss was light and soft and was too innocent. But it was alright. When they pulled away, they both blushed

"Miyu..."

"Illya..."

"I'm sorry..." they both said

"I wasn't mad to begin with. I was just-" Illya stopped when Miyu placed a finger on her lips and flashed her the most sincerest smile she ever had "I love you, Illya..." now this made the princess smile "I love you, too, Miyu..."

***

"Sure is nice to have a picnic!!" Illya said as she stretched as she rolled out the blanket.

Today marks the day of Illya and Chloe's birthday. Therefore, Illya would be inheriting the kingdom...or so she thought. A few days after Miyu brought Illya back, Kiritsugu and Irisviel came back from their journey to take over the kingdom.

Nameless was revealed to be, aside from being the head of the kitchen, Shirou's older biological brother who Kiritsugu also adopted along with Shirou all those years ago. But they weren't allowed to speak of it because Nameless was a guardian from the Counter Force, who explored various eras to eradicate anomalies who aim to destroy the peace of humanity's existence.

Thus, this is the reason why he arrested Shinji for his family's, the Matou or Makiri, plot to destroy the Einzberns by provoking Illya. This case was explained to the head of the Einzberns, Queen Irisviel, and the Matou were permanently banished from Fuyuki.

The King and Queen were also informed of their grandchildren, Mordred and Gudako and also Mash, and also of Illya's attitude when they left. Which caused them to reconcile with her and Chloe - making up for the things they didn't experienced with her.

Lastly, they were informed of Illya wanting to be promised to Miyu, the one who understood her out of all the personal maids they tried to assign to her. The King and Queen were delighted to hear such news therefore gave their blessing to Illya and Miyu - with the consent of the Yggdmillenia, Miyu's guardians, who happened to be the Einzberns' close friends and also Miyu's older brother, Sieg. The King of Britain recognized Sieg's girlfriend to be her childhood friend, Jeanne d'Arc and so, fates seemed to lead them all together...

Thus, after a few more intertwined fates, Trifas and Fuyuki were united in alliance. It was the start of Illya being a Queen in the future...

And speaking of which...

"I understand how you feel, Illya but is it alright abandoning the party in the palace and going off on our own?" Miyu asked as she placed the picnic on the blanket

"It's fineeeee! Now, sit down, Miyu!" Illya pointed onto the blanket spread out and Miyu cocked her head to the side but did as she was told anyway, fixing her maid outfit as she sat down. She was confused as to why Illya hadn't sat down with her

"Okay, now move over..."

"Illya!?!?!?"

Miyu was surprised when Illya laid down on her lap but she decided to still her legs as to not bother the princess currently resting her head on her lap and smiling happily at her "Don't worry about the party. I asked Chloe to keep the guests entertained. And besides," Illya smiled at Miyu even more, making her blush

"I want to spend time with my promised, ne?" Illya grinned with a blush on her face which made Miyu blush even more and look away. Well, it is true. Illya had decided that she would be her promised but it still made her blush while thinking about it...

***

"I WOULD LOVE A STORY LIKE THAT!!" Gudako cheered as happy tears streamed down her face as Mash, Mordred, Arturia, Sengo, BB, Ishtar, Ereshkigal, Astraea, both EMIYA (Archer and Assassin), Lancelot, Chloe sweatdropped while Irisviel giggled happily and Illya and Miyu blushed

"Ma...Master!!!"

And you could hear embarrassed yells throughout Chaldea.

**The END**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from my account in Wattpad; IzumiAsada647


End file.
